nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Test Subject Blue
Test Subject Blue is a puzzle-platform shooter game released March 2, 2011. The player controls a lab experiment enzyme named Blue who has to make his way to the food pill by collecting the designated keycard in the container. ---- Controls Arrow Keys - Move Blue Space Bar - Shoot gun Levels There are twenty five levels in Test Subject Blue, each beginning with a report from the scientist who uses Blue as a lab experiment, which also offers several game tips before the actual game begins. Blue is then inserted into a mechanic suit, and has to walk around in the level, locating the key card in order to reach the food pill. As he does this, the scientist observes, taking notes and tapping the container from time to time. In order to reach the end of each level, the end being the food pill destination, the player must make good use of the teleporters as well as Blue's shooting weapon in order to make it to the finish. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Ending Enemies The only enemies in Test Subject Blue are different types of orange enzymes. *'Walking orange enzymes' - Orange enzymes spawned from a mine like object that will walk completely straight, exploding when either it touches a wall or is shot by Blue's mechanical suit. *'Shield orange enzymes' - Orange enzymes which carry a shield and are only vulnerable from their back. Since they are always looking at blue if he is close enough, if the player has to shoot it when in its vision the player has to use teleporters to hit them from behind. *'Dodge orange enzymes' - Orange enzymes which will adjust themselves to evade Blue's bullets fired from his suit. They can also expand themselves to prevent Blue from passing them. *'Winged orange enzymes' - Winged orange enzymes that can only be hurt with their own attack. The player must use green teleporters. Hazards *'Orange enzyme bullets' - Orange bullets fired out of a turret. Bullets are harmful to Blue. *'Mines' - Mines that explode on contact, and are either planted on the floor or in mid-air. *'Detection proton cannons' - Canons which follow Blue's movements before firing. Interactive Objects *'Key card' - A card that deactivates the glass capsule around the Food Pill. *'Food pill' - A pill that completes the level Blue is on once he gets to it. *'Green teleporter' - Teleporters that will spawn Blue out another teleporter once he enters it. *'Mirrors' - Mirrors that will reflect blue and orange energy bullets. *'Spawn cylinder' - A cylinder Blue is spawned in and can occasionally light up to spawn from another located in the level. *'Buttons' - Buttons deactivate all green teleporters for a short period of time once activated. Trivia *This game, and the series in general, is possibly influenced by the Portal series of video games. *On Day 23, the Scientist mentions Galaxian and Space Invaders. *In Nitrome Must Die, there is a board on a wall that lists game ideas. One of them is "game with blobs". *The wait between Test Subject Blue and Test Subject Green holds the record for the shortest amount of time waited until a sequel was made for a game, with a waiting period of 2 months. es:Test Subject Blue Category:Test Subject series Category:Main games Category:Puzzle games Category:Platform games Category:Games Category:2011 games Category:Games with music by Dave Cowen